The Teachings of Ruthless
by cctrix xxx
Summary: Bliss's uncle is coach Bombay. He calls in Bliss to show the team a thing or two about aggression. Bliss soon considers the team family but will she find more in regards to Charlie Conway? PLEASE R


Chapter 1: Aggression

The Ducks arrived for another practice with their coach Gordon Bombay. Well they are formally known as team USA but they are now the team USA ducks. This is their first practice since there big win.

Charlie Conway captain of the ducks was the first to enter the rink. He had missed being on the ice. Their coach was there in the centre of the ice waiting. But standing with him was a girl he didn't recognise.

When all the team were present Gordon cleared his throat. "This is my nice Bliss" he said motioning to the girl next to him "she has been staying with me for a while but will return home to Texas on Monday."

They each introduced themselves to her and she kindly shook each of their hands. "I have brought Bliss here to teach you how to channel your aggression." "Not to be rude coach" said Averman "but she is a girl how could she teach us anything about aggression?" "I will let her explain that for herself." Then he stood back and Bliss stepped forward. "I may look like a girl but at night I play an incredibly dangerous and painful sport." "This is a sport so aggressive that bones are broken." said Bliss. "I have arranged for you all, with the permission from your parents, to come and stay with me in Texas for a while to see what I do for yourselves." She was met with cheer of "sweet" and "Yes time off." "But I warn you" she said "you will be shocked at what you find."

Then Charlie stepped forward, "And what may I ask would shock us so much?" he said. "In my sport you can beat the crap out of each other and it's encouraged." The whole teams jaws split open. "Bliss why don't you join in with practice today" said Gordon "while I go and phone the teams parents.

**The Monday of next week**

A minibus pulled up outside the home of Charlie Conway who climbed in to find the whole team in the back including Bliss. "Hey Bliss" said Charlie with a warm smile which Bliss returned with just as much eagerness. "Hey Charlie" said bliss her voice as warm as her smile. The two combined were in fact so warm that Charlie actually felt his heart melting in his chest.

"You mind?" asked Charlie gesturing towards the empty seat next to her. "Not at all" she replied. After only 5 minutes of the journey the team and Bliss were questioning each other about their sports.

"So what are your game names?" asked Bliss. "Our what names?" asked Fulton. "Your game names? You know the intimidating names you use while you play sport." said Bliss "we don't have game names" said Portman. "What names do people have in your sport?" asked Charlie. The whole team listened intently. "Well I can't tell you the sport because that would give everything away but I will tell you the names of some of my team mates if you want." said Bliss "The Ducks nodded in agreement." " Ok so there's: Maggie Mayhem who is like my second mother, Roza Sparks who is a close friend, Bloody Holly who is also a close friend, and last but not least Smashley Simpson" said Bliss. The Ducks mouths all hung open even Dean and Portman were intimidated. Finally Charlie broke the silence "why is she called Smashley Simpson?" questioned Charlie. "She is called Smashley Simpson because of her famous rainbow special" said Bliss. "What's a rainbow special?" asked Julie and all the team huddled a little closer listening intently their curiosity getting the better of them. "Smashley is very big on pride and vengeance if she is knocked down then she is out for blood and goes after whoever did it and tackles them and beats them to a pulp. She does this so often that they call it her rainbow special" explained Bliss. "Woah" said Dean "we have to meet this chick they both said simultaneously." "And you will" said Bliss "after you have watched the game you can come and meet my team if you like" said Bliss. This was met with a cheer of excitement.

"Look guy's if the announcer say's all this stuff about me don't take it seriously" said Bliss "like what?"asked Guy. I blushed "It's nothing" Bliss said "please tell us" begged Fulton. "Oh alright" Bliss said realizing she had sparked the teams curiosity and that they were all looking at her intently. "He will probably call me the only person ever to have gone up against the captain so bad that god can't keep her in line." "The what!" the whole team exclaimed "her name is Iron Mavien and I am the only person who has ever come close to beating her she is the captain of the Holy Rolllers." "What's your team called?" asked Charlie "The Hurl Scouts" Bliss answered.

With that they pulled up at a hostel for the night as Bliss got out of the car she heard the scream of a set of young girls coming towards her. "Oh my god it's Babe Ruthless!" they screamed. "Who?" asked Connie it was only then that they noticed the screaming girls were making a bee-line in Bliss's direction. "Babe Ruthless! Oh my god it really is you!" screamed one. "The way you took down Iron Mavien was incredible!" yelled another "how on earth did you control the speed of that last whip?" asked another. "Can you sign this?" asked a forth girl holding out the poster with her on it. Soon they all had out posters with her on it and after signing them all she bid them goodbye.

She then walked back over to the ducks who just stood there stunned. Until finally coach Bombay broke the silence "so Babe Ruthless huh" he said "oh stop it uncle Gordo" Bliss said giving him a playful shove. "How did you come by that name?"He asked "I was given it because of my speed" I explained. "And because I was told I had to learn how to give and take hits I was told I needed to be more ruthless and so that's how I got the name. But all will be revealed tomorrow."

So the Ducks relaxed again and started the gentle chat that had accompanied the journey. They had all gotten very close to Bliss and felt like she was a sister to them but none as close as Charlie. They all said their good night's and went to their various rooms in the hostel.

As Bliss lay down in bed that night her thoughts couldn't help but linger on a particular set of eyes.

**Hey I am new to the site so I need all the advice I can get so please R&R!**

**:D It makes my day to see new reviews and opinions on my story.**

**Should I continue?**

**xxx**


End file.
